Deadly Game
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Wo Fat sourit d'un air satisfait. Sa nouvelle arme était fin prête. Il allait pouvoir maintenant l'utiliser pour abattre Steve McGarrett. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui allait appuyer sur la détente mais l'inspecteur Danny Williams maintenant persuadé que Steve était l'ennemi à abattre. Que le jeu commence. Pure bromance Steve/Danny . Se situe entre le 05x04 et 05x07.
1. Partenaire-Sitting

**Deadly Game**

Disclaimmer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Précisions : cette histoire emprunte légèrement à l'univers de Hunger Game, à une fiction publiée sur Solosojourn où Steve après avoir subi un lavage de cerveau par Wo Fat prends Danny pour un traître. Ainsi qu'à l'épisode Deadly Courrier (E03S11 d'Hawaï Police d'État) où un Danny drogué se retrouve à pointer son arme sur Steve.

Bref mon imagination s'est emballée et je me suis demandé ce que donnerait dans Hawaï 5-0, un Danny drogué prenant son meilleur ami pour l'ennemi à abattre avec Wo Fat tentant de détruire l'amitié entre les deux partenaires pour atteindre mortellement Steve.

Concernant les lavages de cerveaux d'après Wikipédia, PDH signifie Douleur-Drogue-Hypnose (en anglais : Pain, Drug and Hypnosis), et évoque une méthode qui aurait été utilisée en Corée du Nord sur les soldats prisonniers de guerre, par des psychiatres et les services secrets.

Enfin, comme déjà évoqué, je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale, seulement beaucoup trop d'imagination.

H50-H50-H50

Début de soirée -Domicile de Steve.

Steve McGarrett leader du 5-0 surveillait du coin de l'œil son partenaire qui lentement mais sûrement succombait enfin au sommeil. Après avoir passé de longues heures à attendre ce moment de répit, Steve n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte. S'effondrer sur son canapé et savourer une bonne bière. Après tout, il avait bien mérité un petit moment de repos après avoir survécu à cette épuisante journée.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son partenaire, Steve sourit en voyant que Danny s'était enfin endormi. Pas trop tôt pensa intérieurement le leader du 5-0. Cela signifiait que sa mission touchait à sa fin. Et vraiment Steve McGarrett qui avait pourtant l'habitude de faire face à toute sorte de danger n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir enfin souffler un peu et de voir arriver cette mission si particulière à son terme. Il faut dire que pour le leader du 5-0, cette mission s'était relevée plutôt atypique. Pas de course-poursuite, pas d'enquêtes policières, pas d'explosion. Juste du baby-sitting.

Enfin, plus exactement du partenaire-sitting. Et aujourd'hui Steve l'avait appris à ses dépens, s'occuper d'un Danny Williams récalcitrant, boudeur et suspicieux c'était loin d'être une promenade de santé.

Il était clair pour le leader du 5-0 que si Danny était suffisamment rétabli pour ne plus vouloir tuer son meilleur ami, il était encore loin de lui accorder sa confiance pleine et absolue. C'était cela surtout qui peinait Steve, de voir son coéquipier continuer de garder ses distances envers lui. Les médecins l'avaient pourtant prévenu qu'il faudrait encore du temps avant que Danny lui refasse entièrement confiance. Le temps que les derniers effets secondaires du lavage de cerveau et des drogues administrées disparaissent définitivement.

Enfin, la situation s'était quand même nettement améliorée par rapport aux jours précédents. Pendant les premiers jours de son hospitalisation, Danny avait catégoriquement refusé de voir Steve avant de peu à peu accepter l'idée que ce dernier n'était ni un traître ni un ennemi. Une fois la plus grande partie des drogues évacués de son système nerveux, Danny avait réussi à accepter la présence de Steve à son chevet mais semblait avoir édifié une certaine réserve vis-à-vis de son partenaire, preuve qu'il n'était pas encore totalement guéri.

Justement, pour faciliter la guérison de ce patient peu habituel, les médecins avaient suggéré au leader du 5-0 de relâcher Danny une journée plus tôt que prévu sous sa surveillance afin de rétablir cette confiance totale et absolue qui aujourd'hui faisait encore défaut à l'inspecteur Williams. Cela leur permettrait d'une part d'évaluer les réactions de Danny et d'autre part de déterminer la suite du protocole de guérison. Par chance, le patient avait accepté le projet sans discuter ce qui montrait une évolution plutôt encourageante de son état d'esprit. C'était pour l'équipe médicale, une preuve que le patient remanifestait un début de confiance envers Steve. Les effets secondaires étaient réellement en train de se dissiper et petit à petit ce lien si particulier entre les deux hommes, lien qui avait bien failli être brisé par le plan diabolique de Wo Fat, ce lien était en train de se reconstruire.

Prêt à tout pour aider son meilleur ami, Steve McGarrett n'avait pas hésité devant ce projet et s'était donc improvisé baby-sitter.

Ce soir, après une journée quelque peu éprouvante pour ses nerfs, il s'accordait un petit moment de repos bien mérité. Il voulait aussi faire le point sur ses propres sentiments, sur ses propres émotions.

Sans vouloir crier victoire trop tôt, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Steve se sentait d'humeur optimiste. Certes, Danny n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en lui et s'était montré parfois suspicieux, pour autant Steve avait noté d'infimes changements positifs dans le comportement de son partenaire. Ainsi, malgré quelques petits épisodes de silences qui trahissait un reste de méfiance, Danny avait suivi la plupart des directives de Steve sans protester.

Dans l'ensemble la journée s'était bien passé, elle avait même été relativement calme pourtant une chose avait cruellement manqué à Steve. Une chose qu'il désespérait de retrouver. Sa complicité avec Danny. Une complicité remplacée par une entente cordiale mais froide. Certes, son partenaire s'adressait à lui mais uniquement sur un ton froid et informel. Plus de disputes, plus de surnoms moqueur, plus de sarcasmes. Non absolument plus rien, justes des échanges polis, froids, informels.

C'était cette froideur dans leurs échanges qui avait le plus agacé le leader du 5-0 et véritablement mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve au cours de cette journée. Cela lui avait vraiment été difficile de composer avec cette version d'un Danny aussi réservé, aussi distant. Où était donc passé leur belle complicité ? Cette complicité instinctive qui était le point de voûte de leur amitié.

Mais Steve le savait mieux que personne, la confiance était un élément précieux dans une relation et il était difficile voir impossible de rétablir une confiance qui avait été brisée. Son amitié avec Danny avait toujours fonctionné parce que justement tant Steve que Danny avaient eu jusqu'à présent une confiance totale et absolue l'un envers l'autre. C'était même la clef de la réussite de leur association et Steve avait toujours tiré une grande fierté de son amitié avec Danny Williams. C'était en effet l'une des rares bonnes choses qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie. Aussi Steve regardait cette amitié comme étant actuellement son bien le plus précieux.

Mais hélas, il avait fallu que Wo Fat l'ennemi juré de Steve s'en mêle. Il avait endommagé réellement endommagé ce lien qu'il avait partagé avec son partenaire et son plan diabolique avait bien failli réussir. Parce que Wo Fat avait très bien compris le fonctionnement de leur amitié et s'était attaqué justement à son élément essentiel. La confiance. Ce sentiment de sécurité que l'on éprouve envers quelqu'un. Un sentiment qu'aujourd'hui Danny n'éprouvait plus envers Steve. Du moins plus complètement.

Tout au long de cette semaine, le leader du 5-0 devant les dégâts provoqués par ce plan avait eu vraiment très peur de ne pas pouvoir restaurer cette confiance, cette amitié si précieuse pour lui. Peur que Danny se détourne définitivement de lui. Peur d'un avenir sans Danny. Cette seule pensée était insupportable au leader du 5-0 et l'avait mené au bord du désespoir. Un sentiment encore accentué par le fait que Danny s'était montré hostile, agressif et violent envers lui au début de son hospitalisation.

Pour ne pas céder à la panique, Steve s'était alors raccroché à une seule idée, un seul espoir. Il avait gardé au fond de lui l'infime espoir de retrouver le véritable Danny lorsque ces maudits effets secondaires auraient enfin disparus. Et ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours plus ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui le confortait dans son idée lui procurant au passage un immense soulagement.

Les résultats de la thérapie de choc qu'avait suivi son partenaire étaient plus qu'encourageants ainsi que le fait qu'au cours de cette journée, Danny bien que restant encore distant avait prouvé qu'il avait désormais suffisamment confiance en Steve pour rester en sa présence et suivre ses directives.

En fin de soirée, le baby-sitter improvisé avait fait son rapport à l'équipe médicale de Danny, qui avait pronostiqué et confirmé une guérison totale sous peu. Aussi Steve n'en doutait plus maintenant, bientôt, Danny le véritable Danny referait surface. Oui, ensemble lui et Danny allaient prouver que Wo Fat n'avait pas réussi à détruire leur amitié et ce fameux lien qu'ils partageaient se remettra naturellement en place.

Oui, ce soir, après une semaine d'intense angoisse, pour la première fois, Steve voyait enfin apparaître le bout du tunnel. Plus important encore, Danny son Danny, lui reviendrait. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple question de patience et de temps. Leur amitié avait été suffisamment forte pour survivre à ce vilain coup du sort et Wo Fat avait définitivement perdu la partie.

Steve se fit alors la promesse que dut-il y passer sa vie entière, il allait mettre la main sur ce dernier et lui faire payer très cher, vraiment très cher le fait qu'il ait osé s'en prendre à son meilleur ami, son partenaire, son frère d'armes et de route. Cette seule pensée rendait le leader du 5-0 fou de rage. Personne absolument personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à Danny. Wo Fat avait franchi la ligne rouge et Steve se fit la promesse qu'il allait lui faire payer très cher cet affront.

Car c'était bel et bien Wo Fat le seul responsable de ce désastre et rien qu'au souvenir du plan diabolique que ce dernier avait imaginé, Steve en frissonnait encore. Il s'en était fallu de peu, vraiment de très peu pour que la nouvelle arme de son ennemi fonctionne.

Une arme qui n'était nulle autre qu'un Danny Williams persuadé que McGarrett était un traître et prêt à abattre cet ennemi imaginaire.

Steve savait que jamais il n'oublierait ce jour maudit ou Danny avait pointé son arme sur lui quelques jours auparavant.

H50-H50-H50

À suivre….. si vous n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !


	2. Deadly Game

_Une semaine plus tôt. Bunker isolé, repaire de Wo Fat._

 **Steve**

Jamais Steve McGarrett leader du 5-0 l'unité d'élite d'Hawaï ne s'était retrouvé en si mauvaise posture. Solidement ligoté sur une chaise, il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité absolue de se défendre. Pire encore, son pire ennemi se tenait debout face à lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, vraiment rien de bon. D'autant qu'il savait cette fois ne pas pouvoir compter sur son partenaire pour le sortir de cette impasse. Le mince espoir qu'il restait à Steve résidait dans le reste de son équipe. Mais c'était un bien maigre espoir, car il n'avait dit à personne ou il se rendait. De plus, le 5-0 était mobilisé depuis toute une semaine sur la mystérieuse disparition de l'inspecteur Williams. Pour l'instant aucune piste n'avait été trouvée et toute l'équipe était sur le qui-vive. Particulièrement Steve ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne s'était pas méfié de cette fausse piste qu'il avait suivie et qui l'avait emmené dans un coin isolé ou les sbires de Wo Fat lui étaient tombés dessus. Résultat, il était bien avancé maintenant, à se retrouver à la merci de son ennemi, sans défense et sans que son équipe puisse le retrouver. Sans compter qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu de son co-équipier. Et vu les circonstances, il doutait de plus en plus fortement d'obtenir une réponse à cette question qui le taraudait. Car Steve ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Il aurait seulement souhaité pouvoir dire adieu à son partenaire avant de subir son sort.

Pour ne rien arranger, depuis son arrivée dans ce bunker, Wo Fat se tenait tranquillement devant lui, sans arme, ce qui étonnait véritablement Steve. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il était ligoté sur sa chaise et il ne s'était absolument rien passé ce qui perturbait bien plus le leader du 5-0 qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Sans compter ce calme, cette apparente tranquillité affichée par Wo Fat ainsi que son silence. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis son entrée dans la pièce se contentant d'observer en silence son prisonnier.

Steve en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une deuxième personne rentra dans la pièce.

Le leader du 5-0 se crut tout d'abord victime d'une hallucination en reconnaissant la silhouette du nouvel arrivant. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il l'avait cherché partout depuis une semaine, fouillant l'île dans les moindres coins et recoins sans avoir obtenu aucun résultat et voilà qu'il se tenait là debout devant lui. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, Steve ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination, c'était bel et bien Danny qui s'avançait dans cette pièce. Un Danny Williams bien vivant, l'arme au poing et visiblement bien déterminé à s'en servir. Aussi Steve pensant tout d'abord que son partenaire venait à sa rescousse fut on ne peut moins surpris lorsque Danny pointa brusquement son arme sur lui.

En un éclair, il comprit ce qui allait se passer ainsi que l'étrange comportement de son ennemi. Ce n'était pas Wo Fat qui allait appuyer la détente et l'abattre. Trop simple. Non, bien sûr, Wo Fat avait trouvé un moyen de persuader Danny de se charger de cette besogne à sa place. Voilà le triste sort qui attendait le leader du 5-0. Il allait mourir là dans cette pièce froidement abattu par son meilleur ami, son partenaire, son frère d'arme et de route. Jamais Steve ne s'était retrouvé en si mauvaise posture. Il était sur le point de se faire descendre par son meilleur ami et il ne pouvait absolument pas se défendre. Devant la rigidité de la posture de Danny, ses yeux vitreux, son expression hagarde et méfiante, il avait tout de suite compris que son partenaire était plus que drogué et semblait maintenant croire que c'était lui l'ennemi à abattre. Steve observa attentivement son partenaire tentant de déceler chez ce dernier un éclair de reconnaissance, une petite trace de lucidité. Mais hélas, Danny continua de le fixer d'un regard vide, glacial, dépourvu de toute émotion. Tout comme Wo Fat, il se tenait immobile et silencieux, planté en face de McGarrett et prêt à se servir de son arme.

Mais le leader du 5-0 n'avait plus de temps à perdre en conjonctures, il devait agir et agir vite, car il venait de réaliser qu'il lui restait une toute petite chance. Il devait tenter d'atteindre son partenaire, tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Si Danny tenait toujours son arme braqué sur lui, il n'avait pour l'instant amorcé aucun mouvement de tir. Pour le leader du 5-0 ce court répit était inespéré. Il le savait c'était sa dernière carte, sa dernière chance et en homme d'action qu'il était, il était bien déterminé à s'en saisir.

Oubliant sa peur, oubliant son environnement, Steve se concentra aussitôt sur son nouvel objectif, Pour sa survie, il allait devoir convaincre Danny qu'il n'était pas l'ennemi. Une tâche qui ne s'annonçait pas aisée, car s'il connaissait bien son partenaire, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ce dernier allait réagir. Mais Steve n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer pas tant qu'il avait encore une petite, toute petite chance, de s'en sortir. Il était prêt à jouer sa partie dans ce duel de volonté voulu par Wo Fat. Que le jeu commence.

 **Wo Fat**

Wo Fat sourit d'un air satisfait. Sa nouvelle arme était fin prête et il allait maintenant pouvoir enfin l'utiliser pour régler définitivement ses comptes avec son vieil ennemi de toujours.

Il était particulièrement fier de cette nouvelle arme qu'il avait créée spécialement à l'intention de McGarrett. Cela n'avait pas été facile de briser la volonté de l'inspecteur Williams, mais il y était parvenu en y mettant les moyens. Il reconnaissait toutefois que son « hôte » s'était vaillamment défendu, montrant une solide résistance. Mais cette résistance avait fini par s'affaiblir suite à la dureté du traitement infligé. La méthode PDH pain drug hypnose appliquée à haute dose avait eu finalement raison de la lucidité de son « hôte ». De plus, Wo Fat qui s'était bien renseigné sur sa future arme, avait trouvé la faille, celle qui avait brisé la résistance de Williams.

Après, cela avait été beaucoup facile de le convaincre de la « traîtrise » de celui qui était son meilleur ami.

À ce souvenir, Wo Fat eut un sourire mauvais. Il réservait une surprise de taille au leader du 5-0 et attendait avec grande impatience de voir la réaction de ce dernier lorsqu'il prendra conscience que pour Danny Williams il n'était plus qu'un ennemi à abattre.

Pour parvenir à un tel résultat, il avait délibérément brisé la confiance que Williams avait eu pour McGarrett. Cette confiance qui était la clef de leur amitié. Cette amitié qui faisait la fierté de du leader du 5-0 et dont lui Wo Fat s'était assuré personnellement qu'il n'en reste plus que des cendres aujourd'hui.

Wo Fat savourait à présent silencieusement le résultat de sa mortelle vengeance. Sa patience avait payée. Son « hôte » avait fini par accepter cette fausse vérité qui lui avait été implantée et était désormais prêt à agir en conséquence. Mieux encore, il n'éprouvait désormais plus que de la haine et du mépris pour son ancien partenaire. Le plan parfait pour mettre McGarrett définitivement Game Over. Briser son point faible pour briser McGarrett.

Oui aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Après des mois d'élaboration et de réflexion, après une dernière semaine d'intense préparation, toutes les pièces de son nouveau jeu étaient enfin réunies. La partie allait pouvoir s'engager. Que le jeu commence. Un jeu mortel dont lui Wo Fat avait fixé les règles.

 **Danny**

Mentalement, Danny Williams se répéta ce mantra qu'il avait appris pour surmonter sa peine, sa déception et sa colère.

« Tuer l'ennemi. Tuer McGarrett. »

Il était prêt. Pas de regrets, pas de remords.

Juste de la colère et de la haine.

Il lui avait confiance et Steve l'avait trahi, les avait tous trahi.

Suivant les consignes qu'il avait reçues, Danny Williams rentra dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà le prisonnier. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Parfait.

McGarrett était là.

Juste devant lui.

Désarmé et à sa merci

Il connaissait les ordres.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tuer l'ennemi. Tuer McGarrett. »

Jamais Danny Williams n'aurait pensé se trouver un jour dans cette position. Il s'apprêtait à tirer sur celui qui était encore il y a peu de temps son meilleur ami, son partenaire, son frère d'armes et de route. Mais aujourd'hui il connaissait le véritable visage de McGarrett. Il savait ce que ce dernier avait fait et c'était impensable, intolérable et impardonnable.

C'était à cause de lui que Matthew était mort. C'était McGarrett qui avait livré Matthew à Marco Reyes. C'était lui le responsable de la mort de son petit frère. Celui qui se disait être son meilleur ami alors qu'il l'avait si bassement poignardé dans le dos. Jamais Danny ne lui pardonnerait. Jamais. Dire qu'il lui avait fait confiance pendant toutes ces années. Une confiance que McGarrett ne méritait décidément pas. Mais la leçon avait porté. Il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir sur ce traître, sur cet ennemi.

Apprendre le rôle de McGarrett dans la mort de Matthew avait déjà été un coup dur à encaisser pour l'inspecteur Williams mais voir en plus Steve livrer des informations à un groupe terroriste cela c'était trop. Sa colère n'avait plus eu de limites lorsqu'il avait enfin découvert les véritables agissements de son partenaire. Il s'était alors rallié au « boss » et avait accepté la mission que ce dernier lui avait proposé parce que McGarrett avait trahi son pays et pire encore l'avait trahi lui Danny son meilleur ami. Il l'avait trahi, il les avait tous trahi.

Il connaissait maintenant la vérité. Cette vérité qui faisait si mal. Mal à en pleurer. Mal à vouloir tuer. Que cela ne tienne.

McGarrett était là.

Juste devant lui.

Désarmé et à sa merci

Il connaissait les ordres.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tuer l'ennemi. Tuer McGarrett. »

Lentement, sûrement, il pointa son arme sur ce dernier, bien décidé à accomplir sa vengeance.

À suivre. SVP une petite review ?


	3. Un leader en détresse

Tripler Medical Army Hopital.

Steve McGarrett leader du 5-0 avait atteint les limites de sa patience. Nerveusement épuisé, il avait un besoin urgent de défouler sa colère, sa rage et sa peine. Les médecins venaient une nouvelle fois de lui refuser l'accès à la chambre de Danny. Pour Steve cette situation était inédite, impensable et intolérable. Il était vrai que jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais vu refuser le droit de voir son partenaire, le Tripler ayant accepté de modifier son règlement spécialement pour lui. Un geste que le leader du 5-0 avait apprécié à sa valeur.

Seulement cette fois la situation était bien différente. Ce n'était pas une simple question de règlement, d'horaires à respecter qui motivaient la décision des médecins.

Non cette interdiction de séjour émanait directement du patient lui-même. Danny. C'était Danny qui refusait de le voir, de le laisser approcher. Danny qui croyait toujours que Steve l'avait trahi.

Danny qui selon ses propres mots « _ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce salaud de_ _traître_ _de McGarrett,_ _ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais »._

Mots blessants, mots cinglants qui atteignirent cruellement le leader du 5-0 tels des coups de poignards assénés en plein cœur.

Douloureusement affecté par ce nouveau rejet, Steve s'effondra sur sa chaise et se détourna. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa détresse ni à l'équipe médicale, ni au reste de son équipe. Il sentit une main apaisante se poser sur son épaule, probablement Chin Ho, mais il ne bougea pas. Il étouffait, il suffoquait, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Mal, il avait tellement mal. Jamais encore, il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, ni ne s'était senti aussi désespéré. Danny allait passer le reste de sa vie à le haïr convaincu que c'était lui qui avait livré Matthew à Marco Reyes. Il avait perdu la confiance de Danny. Pire encore, il l'avait perdu lui. Danny. Son meilleur ami, son partenaire, son frère d'armes et de route qui l'avait accusé d'un crime que Steve n'avait jamais commis. Un crime qui n'existait que dans l'imagination de Danny Williams et dont il en payait le prix.

Jamais il n'oublierait cette terrible accusation que Danny lui avait balancé dans ce bunker. Une accusation qui lui avait glacé le sang lorsqu'il avait compris comment Wo Fat avait réussi à détruire l'amitié et la confiance que son co-équipier lui portait.

Les mots glacials et haineux que Danny lui avaient adressés dans ce bunker ne cessaient depuis de torturer le leader du 5-0.

 _«_ _Tu_ _as livré Matthew à Marco Reyes, c'est à cause de toi que mon frère est mort, tu m'as trahi, tu nous as trahi, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais, jamais, je te hais »._

Wo Fat s'était servi de cette blessure récente et pas encore cicatrisée pour amener Danny à vouloir tuer Steve McGarrett. Hélas, cela n'avait que trop bien réussi. Le leader du 5-0 ne le savait que trop bien, Danny Williams avait bien plus le sang chaud qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Ses colères pouvaient être dangereuses voir mortelles pour celui qui en était la cible. Par ailleurs, l'amitié et la loyauté étaient des valeurs importantes pour l'inspecteur Williams, Steve étant là aussi bien placé pour le savoir. Visiblement Wo Fat avait bien étudié la psychologie de son « hôte » et s'en était servi pour parvenir à ses fins.

Et maintenant, Steve avait perdu son meilleur ami, à cause d'un crime qu'il n'avait jamais commis. Parce que les conséquences du lavage de cerveau subi étaient telles que malgré les tentatives de l'équipe médicale pour le ramener à la raison Danny restait aveuglé par une colère et une haine si intense qu'il continuait de prendre Steve pour son ennemi, pour un traître. Jamais Danny ne lui pardonnerait cette « trahison » jamais cette blessure ne cicatriserait, jamais son partenaire ne reviendrait lui-même. Jamais le véritable Danny ne lui reviendrait.

Les médecins avaient beau se montrer rassurants, de même que Chin, Steve au plus profond de lui-même le savait, il l'avait perdu, il avait perdu Danny. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il se sentait plongé dans un abîme de désespoir dont il ne voyait pas la sortie.

Une nouvelle fois, il rejoua dans son esprit ce qui s'était passé dans ce bunker. Une scène qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Une scène qui le hantait, le tourmentait tant elle lui avait paru irréelle.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé cette confrontation qui l'avait opposé à son partenaire. Une confrontation qui aurait pu lui être fatale sans l'intervention du reste du son équipe.

Steve se revoyait solidement ligoté sur sa chaise, incapable de bouger et de se défendre, Danny planté en face de lui, l'arme au poing et prêt à s'en servir. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait remarqué le départ silencieux de Wo Fat, ils étaient bien trop occupés à se défier du regard, chacun attendant que l'autre engage la partie. Ce fut Danny qui brisa ce silence oppressant qui régnait dans la pièce d'un simple « _McGarrett_ » avant d'assurer son index sur la gâchette de son pistolet.

Le leader du 5-0 dans un sursaut d'énergie et de détresse comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer, prit le risque de poser cette question qui le taraudait.

« Pourquoi, Danny, pourquoi ? » souffla-t-il doucement.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Une réponse qui terrifia littéralement le leader du 5-0 et lui glaça le sang. Il comprit à ce moment-là en prenant conscience de l'état mental de son partenaire que la situation était plus que critique et qu'il allait devoir jouer quitte ou double.

 _«_ Tu as livré Matthew à Marco Reyes, c'est à cause de toi que mon frère est mort, tu m'as trahi, tu nous as trahi, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais, jamais, je te hais ».

« Danny c'est faux, je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille, tu le sais, j'étais avec toi en Colombie, je t'ai aidé à retrouver Marco Reyes, tu te rappelles ? »

« Un traître, tu n'es qu'un traître McGarrett, je t'ai fait confiance et tu m'as trahi. J'ai des preuves alors te fatigue pas à te défendre. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait. Tu as livré des informations à un groupe terroriste. Pire, tu as livré mon petit frère à son meurtrier. Tu m'as trahi, tu nous as tous trahi et maintenant tu vas payer. Adieu ».

Sur ces dernières paroles, Danny ajusta sa position et se prépara à tirer. Le leader du 5-0 se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de dire sa prière. Il allait se faire descendre par son partenaire. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire sauf subir son sort. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il allait mourir de cette façon. Tué par son partenaire, son frère d'armes et de route.

Au moment où il se résigna à cette inéluctable issue, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement. Cette distraction détourna l'attention de Danny qui fut aussi surpris que Steve de voir apparaître le reste du 5-0.

La stupeur fut grande aussi chez Chin Ho, Kono et Lou qui s'était préparé à retrouver leur leader mal en point mais sûrement pas de voir leur coéquipier celui qu'il recherchait activement depuis une semaine visiblement sur le point de tirer sur son partenaire. Ils devinèrent aisément ce qui s'était passé et décidèrent aussitôt de prendre la situation en main en tentant de distraire Danny pour détourner son attention de Steve. Ce fut Chin Ho qui se dévoua pour jouer le négociateur pendant que Lou et Kono restèrent sur leurs gardes, l'arme pointée en direction de leur collègue. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, Danny constituait une menace et ses réactions pouvant être imprévisibles, ils optèrent pour la prudence. Cela les désolait mais c'était la seule alternative possible au vu de cette situation irréaliste.

« Danny ne fait pas ça. C'est Steve, ton partenaire, ton meilleur ami, tu peux pas le tuer. Pas toi » Chin Ho s'approcha lentement de son collègue ne voulant pas le brusquer tout en tentant de le raisonner. Voyant les yeux vitreux de Danny, son expression hagarde, il avait compris que ce dernier était loin d'être dans son état normal ce qui rendait cette négociation encore plus hasardeuse.

«Chin, va-t'en c'est entre McGarrett et moi, il m'a trahi, il nous a tous trahi et il va le payer ». Danny qui s'était détourné pour répondre à Chin, reporta ensuite son attention vers Steve bien décidé à reprendre là ou s'il était arrêté avant cette intrusion.

Témoin de la volonté de Danny de passer à l'action, Kono n'hésita plus une seconde de plus et fit usage de son arme. Ensuite ce fut un terrible chaos.

Lou et Kono se chargèrent de maîtriser un Danny qui bien que légèrement blessé à l'épaule continua de se débattre violemment jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Heureusement la force physique de Lou permit à ce dernier de réussir à contenir la fureur de Danny et à l'empêcher de vouloir se jeter sur McGarrett. Chin lui délivra McGarrett de ses liens et eut la lourde charge de le tenir éloigné de Danny le temps que les secours arrivent.

Lorsque Danny avait repris conscience après son opération au Tripler, Steve malgré les mises en gardes des médecins avait tenu à être à son chevet. Il espérait retrouver son partenaire lucide, râleur et sarcastique, le Danny qu'il connaissait si bien. Hélas, il fut vite détrompé lorsque Danny s'apercevant de sa présence se montra immédiatement hostile, agressif et violent envers lui au point de tenter de vouloir l'étrangler. L'équipe médicale avait alors réagi en injectant un sédatif au patient tout en l'immobilisant sur son lit. Cela s'était produit deux jours plus tôt et depuis la situation n'avait guère évoluée. Danny était toujours sanglé sur son lit et Steve interdit de séjour par le patient lui-même. Seul Chin Ho était admis dans la chambre, jouant l'intermédiaire entre les deux hommes et faisant son maximum pour raisonner Danny. Sans beaucoup de succès dans l'immédiat.

Sa tentative ce matin s'était soldé par un nouvel échec. Pour preuve, il venait de quitter un patient hurlant de rage et tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses sangles. Avec ménagement, Chin raconta cette triste scène à son boss et ami, peiné lui aussi par le triste état de Danny.

C'en était trop pour Steve. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle détresse, ni éprouvé une telle douleur. Il avait déjà perdu Freddie, il ne voulait pas perdre Danny. Pas de cette façon. Pas en ayant perdu son amitié et sa confiance. C'était inique, c'était injuste, c'était bien trop cruel. Cela signifiait que Wo Fat avait gagné la partie, qu'il avait réussi à détruire cette amitié qui avait fait la fierté de Steve. Juste impensable. Mais il n'allait pas rester là les bras croisés à ne rien faire. Il allait venger Danny. Oui, il allait le venger. Wo Fat allait regretter de s'en être pris à l'inspecteur Williams, foi de Steve McGarrett. Il était peut être pour le moment KO, mais il n'était pas encore Game Over.

A suivre.

Une petite rewiew, please ?


	4. A matter of trust

_Et pour finir cette histoire en beauté , un petit twist .. se situant après l'épisode 5x07_

Domicile de Steve-Milieu de la nuit.

 _«Danny, non»_ Une nouvelle fois le leader du 5-0 se réveilla en sursaut hanté par cette même scène que son esprit lui rejouait soir après soir. Danny drogué et prêt à le tuer. Rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à de débarrasser de ce cauchemar qu'il faisait régulièrement depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

C'était tout à fait normal d'après les médecins, mais cette situation commençait sérieusement à agacer Steve McGarrett qui ne demandait qu'à retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit pour pouvoir enfin aller de l'avant.

Il voulait vraiment laisser le passé derrière lui seulement il s'était aperçu que ce n'était pas si simple. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'était pas encore parvenu à cet objectif essentiel qu'il s'était fixé. Il avait beau essayer, son esprit bugait, lui refusant cette tranquillité à laquelle il aspirait tant. Il savait très bien où le bât blessait mais rien à faire il n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution miracle pour chasser cette peur qui empoisonnait sa relation avec son partenaire.

L'ironie de la situation qui ne lui avait pas échappé lui rendait cette situation encore plus insupportable. C'était lui maintenant qui ne cessait de se montrer suspicieux envers Danny s'attendant à tout moment à ce que ce dernier dégaine son arme et le descende. C'était là justement où le bât blessait, il ne parvenait plus à faire entièrement confiance à son partenaire, ni à se sentir totalement en sécurité en sa présence.

Ce qui lui posait un sacré problème tant au boulot que dans sa relation personnelle avec Danny. Sans compter que ce dernier commençait à se montrer intrigué par l'étrange comportement de son partenaire. Steve avait bien surpris le regard perplexe que son coéquipier lui avait adressé lors de la dernière enquête lorsqu'il avait préféré faire équipe avec Lou. Danny s'était montré jusqu'à présent relativement indulgent envers Steve mais le leader du 5-0 n'en doutait pas, tôt ou tard, il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire. Or, c'était précisément ce qu'il tentait d'éviter, que Danny le questionne.

Car Steve était bien en peine de pouvoir lui expliquer que cette distance qu'il lui montrait actuellement provenait des hallucinations qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait été captif de Wo Fat. Des hallucinations qui lui avaient paru tellement réelles qu'encore maintenant il avait bien du mal lui-même à croire qu'en fait il avait seulement imaginé un tel scénario digne du film Hunger Games.

Le bunker, le jeu mortel de Wo Fat, Danny transformé en arme, tout cela n'avait existé que dans son imagination. Seulement cette fausse réalité avait laissé des traces dans son subconscient à cause des hallucinogènes très puissants qui lui avait été administrés. Résultat, plusieurs mois après ces événements, il n'arrivait toujours pas à refaire entièrement confiance à son partenaire. Parce qu'il continuait de croire que Danny voulait le tuer. Parce qu'il se tenait sans cesse sur ses gardes en sa présence. Et cette situation lui devenait de plus en plus pesante. Pour ne rien arranger, il ne pouvait en parler à personne, car il avait soigneusement dissimulé le véritable sujet de ces hallucinations à toute son équipe. Ni Chin Ho, ni Kono, ni Lou et encore moins Danny ne connaissaient la vérité sur cette fausse réalité qu'il avait vécue. Non, son équipe ne savait pas ce qu'il avait imaginé et c'était du point de vue de Steve préférable pour tout le monde surtout pour Danny qui n'était pas encore parvenu à accepter la mort de son frère. Seulement son silence s'était retourné contre lui.

Il allait donc devoir trouver un moyen de sortir de cette impasse tout seul. Plus vite dit que fait. Il ne pouvait plus laisser cette situation s'éterniser, car les autres membres de son équipe avaient eux aussi remarqué sa nouvelle attitude envers Danny. Seulement, à cause de ce silence qu'il s'était imposé, il ne pouvait pas expliquer à son équipe qu'en ce moment, il n'avait plus confiance en son partenaire à cause d'une fausse réalité qui n'avait existé que dans son imagination.

Le lendemain.

Comme à son habitude, le leader du 5-0 était en pleine course poursuite avec des trafiquants de drogues. Cédant à son impatience, il avait devancé Danny, certain que ce dernier le rattraperait en chemin.

Il avait pris ce matin la bonne résolution d'ignorer dorénavant cette méfiance qui empoisonnait sa relation avec son partenaire. Il allait lui montrer qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance et cesser de croire que Danny voulait le tuer.

Hélas, les événements de la journée contrarièrent sa nouvelle résolution et prirent un tour inattendu.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Après l'appel du HPD pour leur signaler la présence des trafiquants, c'était tout naturellement que Steve s'était tourné vers Danny pour couvrir ses arrières.

Tout à sa course, le leader du 5-0 n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait dans la ligne de mire d'un des membres des trafiquants perchés sur un des toits voisins.

«Steve ! Attention !» sur ces mots d'alerte, Danny surgit brusquement derrière lui et le poussa violemment de côté avant de s'effondrer sur le pavé. Le leader du 5-0 réagit immédiatement à cette attaque en ouvrant à son tour le feu sur le tireur embusqué. Une fois ce dernier dûment abattu, il se préoccupa alors de l'état de santé de son partenaire. À son grand soulagement, il découvrit un Danny conscient qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Un premier bilan visuel lui indiqua que son partenaire présentait une simple égratignure au bras, rien de sérieux donc.

Rassuré de voir son partenaire alerte, il ne put s'empêcher de questionner ce dernier. Car la partie irrationnelle de son esprit était maintenant persuadé que Danny avait voulu l'attaquer par-derrière. Steve avait beau savoir que cette idée était absurde et même complètement fausse, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait se l'ôter de son esprit. Il voulut alors se rassurer en interrogeant son partenaire.

«Danny pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'avais la situation en main, j'allais m'en sortir tout seul » affirma le leader du 5-0. Son ton défensif, son regard méfiant ainsi que sa posture d'alerte renseigna l'inspecteur Williams bien plus que des mots sur la nouvelle attitude de Steve à son égard. Il venait brusquement de comprendre que son partenaire n'avait plus confiance en lui et cela le blessa profondément surtout qu'il ignorait les raisons de cette subite disgrâce.

«J'ai promis de toujours couvrir tes arrières et c'est ce que je viens de faire ! Je n'ai fait que mon boulot » rétorqua-t-il. Vexé par l'ingratitude de son coéquipier et après avoir repris son souffle, il décida de le confronter.

«Tu étais sur le point de te faire descendre, parce que comme d'habitude, SuperSeal préfère jouer solo ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie ».

« Danny …. »

« Non tais-toi je veux plus t'entendre, si tu sais pas apprécier ce que je fais pour toi, t'as qu' à faire équipe avec Lou dorénavant» l'interrompit l'inspecteur Williams.

Visiblement furieux et peiné, Danny se releva et brusquement tendit son arme et son badge au leader du 5-0.

« Puisque t'as visiblement plus confiance en moi, t'as plus besoin de moi comme partenaire. Tu auras ma lettre de démission sur ton bureau demain matin, première heure. Et tant qu'on y est rends-moi les clefs de ma voiture, je me barre d'ici».

Machinalement, sans vraiment réaliser son geste, Steve lui tendit les clefs de la Camaro, trop abasourdi, trop sonné pour tenter de retenir son partenaire. Chin Ho, Lou, et Kono qui venaient enfin d'arriver furent eux aussi témoins de cette scène inconcevable. Ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir le départ précipité de leur collègue avant de fixer leur attention sur leur leader lequel semblait s'être transformé en statue. Les membres de l'unité d'élite remarquèrent bien évidement l'arme et le badge que Steve avait toujours en main et ne furent pas long à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. La stupeur les figea sur place lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que leur collègue venait de démissionner. Bien sur, Chin Ho, Kono, Lou, tous connaissaient le caractère emporté et impulsif de Danny. Ils avaient aussi remarqué l'étrange comportement de Steve envers son partenaire ces dernières semaines mais apparemment ils avaient sous-estimé l'ampleur de la situation. Pour que Danny réagisse aussi violemment, c'est que Steve avait vraiment dû le pousser à bout. Ne restait qu' à espérer que leur leader puisse rattraper le coup et vite.

Voyant que ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas décider à bouger, Chin Ho se rapprocha et lui proposa de le raccompagner au Palace. D'un hochement de tête, Steve accepta et profita du trajet pour échafauder son plan d'action.

À peine arrivé au Palace, le leader du 5-0 sans même prendre la peine de remercier son chauffeur, se dirigea tout droit vers son véhicule. Il devait retrouver Danny. Tout de suite. Impérativement. Il n'était pas question qu'il accepte sa démission. Jamais. Il savait qu'il avait merdé, vraiment merdé sur ce coup. Dire qu'il avait pris quelques heures plus tôt la bonne résolution de refaire confiance à son partenaire, alors qu'il venait de faire exactement l'inverse, se trahissant inconsciemment du même coup. Résultat, Danny avait compris qu'il n'avait plus confiance en lui ce qui avait provoqué cette démission. Beau boulot Steve vraiment du beau boulot se félicita-t-il ironiquement.

Son premier arrêt fut pour le domicile de son partenaire mais la maison était silencieuse et la Camaro n'était pas garée devant l'entrée. Aussi, Steve se remit au volant et fonça vers le lieu ou il espérait retrouver l'inspecteur Williams. Un endroit que Danny lui avait montré récemment. Son coin secret ou son ami aimait réfléchir et panser ses blessures. C'est pourquoi Steve était quasiment sûr de le retrouver sur ce pont où alors il ne s'appelait plus Steve McGarrett.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sourit. Il venait d'apercevoir la Camaro un peu plus haut. Bingo. Bon retrouver Danny c'était une chose, le convaincre de revenir au 5-0 ça allait être une autre paire de manches. Mais Steve n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras facilement, il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait fait une erreur de stratégie, mais il était convaincu qu'il pouvait réparer cette erreur. Son plan d'action était d'ailleurs très simple. Passer aux aveux, dire enfin la vérité, et faire amende honorable auprès de son partenaire. Il lui devait bien cela et pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, il le laisserait même conduire sa voiture pendant deux enfin disons une semaine.

Domicile de Steve -Fin de soirée

Avec un ouf de soulagement, le leader du 5-0 s'effondra sur son lit. La journée avait été riche tant en événements qu'en émotions. Aussi, Steve était-il ce soir complètement lessivé. Mais à vrai dire, peu lui importait d'être fatigué, il était bien trop occupé à savourer ce sentiment de satisfaction qu'il éprouvait depuis sa réconciliation avec Danny.

La longue conversation qu'il avait eu avec son partenaire avait été fructueuse, car non seulement son partenaire lui avait pardonné son erreur de stratégie mais en plus Steve pendant sa narration avait senti un déclic se produire dans son esprit. Le fait de raconter enfin son histoire lui avait fait prendre conscience que c'était son silence qui avait été la cause de ses cauchemars et de la dégradation de sa relation avec Danny. Maintenant qu'il était passé aux aveux, il se sentait étrangement libéré, délivré. Disparue cette méfiance, disparue cette peur irrationnelle que Danny le descende. Pendant son récit, ce sentiment de sécurité avait brusquement resurgi et Steve avait alors su avec une absolue certitude qu'il pouvait à nouveau faire entièrement et totalement confiance à Danny Williams pour couvrir ses arrières.

Bien évidemment, pour fêter leur réconciliation et la poursuite de leur amitié, les deux hommes avaient célébré cet événement autour de quelques bières.

Aussi c'était un Steve un brin éméché qui venait de s'effondrer sur son lit. Ce soir, il voyait la vie du bon côté. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Wo Fat était mort et bien mort, son partenaire n'avait jamais voulu le tuer et mieux encore il lui avait pardonné son silence. Bon, il avait dû négocier la conduite de la Camaro et quelques séances de thérapie avant que Danny accepte de reprendre son badge et son arme mais c'était finalement un prix bien léger à payer par rapport à ce qu'il aurait pu perdre. L'amitié de Danny. Cette seule pensée fit frissonner le leader du 5-0. Allez plus de pensée négative ce soir. Tout allait bien. Son meilleur ami était toujours son meilleur ami c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était en sécurité avec Danny Williams car Danny lui avait promis de toujours couvrir ses arrières et Steve savait que quoiqu'il arrive, il tiendrait cette promesse. Ce fut sur cette pensée réconfortante que le leader du 5-0 s'endormit pour se réveiller le lendemain matin avec une légère gueule de bois mais … sans avoir fait de cauchemar.

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire.

Une petite review , please ?


End file.
